Saudara
by bangdaengx
Summary: Short fic. HunTao's (Sehun X Zitao) / "Sehun, tidak seharusnya kita berada di tempat ini." / "Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan melindungimu, Zi. Karena aku Oh Sehun. Di dalam darahku mengalir darah Oh. Dan prinsip keluarga Oh tidak akan pernah membiarkan apa yang menjadi miliknya di rusak oleh orang lain."


Sehun menatap bosan ke arah Zitao yang berjalan tanpa arah, bolak balik tanpa tujuan, seperti setrika saja.

"Zi, sayang, duduklah. Kau terlihat bingung."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Zitao kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Sehun mengecup daun telinga Zitao, dan itu sukses membuat Zitao melenguh.

"S-sehun jangan lagi.."

Sehun menyeringai tipis. Ia menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Zitao.

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku.. Tapi.. _Service_ ringan tidak masalah kan? Siapa tahu itu tidak membuatmu bingung lagi. "

Zitao melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kita saudara. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal—"

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Sehun menangkup pipi Zitao, namun Zitao menepis tangan itu.

"Tidak. Itu salah. Kejadian waktu itu. I-itu salah, Sehun. A-aku.. Aku mabuk.. D-dan kau.. Kau sudah.. Kita.. Melakukannya.. Dosa itu.. Jangan lagi, Sehun.. Jangan.."

Mata Zitao mulai berkaca kaca. Sehun menghela nafasnya, segera ia memeluk Zitao dengan erat.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.."

Zitao memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu.

Hari dimana ia pergi ke Club malam dengan Sehun dan teman temannya.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, tidak seharusnya kita berada di tempat ini."_

 _Sehun merangkul pundak Zitao. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir minuman yang Zitao sendiri tidak mengerti._

" _Ayolah Zi, cobalah sedikit. Kita akan bersenang senang malam ini. Hik. Hik. Ung cobalah, Zi.. "_

 _Zitao menggeleng kan kepalanya, ia berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang berusaha mencekokkan minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya._

" _T-tidak! Sehun! Kau mabuk! Sehun! Jangan! Uhk! Nghm! Uhm!"_

 _Zitao meronta. Sudut matanya mulai berair. Ia terpaksa menelan habis cairan aneh itu. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar._

 _Zitao tidak suka._

 _Rasanya begitu asing._

 _Kepalanya begitu pusing._

 _kemudian yang Zitao ingat, ia dibawa Sehun ke salah satu kamar yang ada di Club itu._

 _Dan selanjutnya…_

 _Zitao tidak ingin mengingatnya.._

" _A-arghh Sehun! S-sakit! A-ahhh.. Ahh.. Nghh.. Se-hunhh.."_

" _Ouch fu*ck, Zi.. Ouch yes.. Umhh.. Ahh.."_

 _Hentikan!_

 _Zitao tidak ingin mengingat dosa itu.._

 _Tidak lagi!_

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu! Hiks.. Tidak.. Jangan.. Pergilah.. Jangan memenuhi pikiranku.. Pergi.. Hiks.."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia menyesal telah membawa saudara nya yang masih polos ke Club malam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Zi. Maafkan aku. Aku.. Menyesal.. Sangat menyesal.."

Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu pada Zitao.

"Hiks.. Jangan, Sehun.. Sakit.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku mohon jangan lakukan.."

Sehun membawa Zitao berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi padamu. Maafkan aku. Tenanglah, jangan menangis.. Zi, sayang.. Jangan menangis.."

Perlahan lahan tangisan itu mulai reda. Zitao sudah bisa mengendalikan nafasnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sehun.

"M-maafkan aku, Sehun.."

"Tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf.."

Sehun mengecup kening Zitao.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Besok kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga. Tidurlah. Jangan begadang lagi.."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai hitam Zitao.

"Pasti, _captain_ Huang!"

.

.

.

" _ **Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan melindungimu, Zi. Karena aku Oh Sehun. Di dalam darahku mengalir darah Oh. Dan prinsip keluarga Oh tidak akan pernah membiarkan apa yang menjadi miliknya di rusak oleh orang lain."**_

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **N/B :**

 **Saya sengaja menghapus beberapa FF, karena akun ini sedang dalam mode Refresh.**

 **Terimakasih..**


End file.
